Night After Night
by VodkaMelon
Summary: Pernahkah kau terbangun dalam mimpimu? Dan pernahkah kau bermimpi dalam mimpimu? Biarkan aku menceritakan kisah singkatku ini. SHONEN-AI.


**Disclaimer : **Naruto's belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

**Author : **Kei. Diedit beberapa oleh Mells dan EYD—walau masih banyak yang salah—oleh Amy.

**Warnings : **AU, miss typo, shounen-ai, OOC

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.

* * *

**

**.**

**Naruto's POV**

**.**

**.**

**xXx**

_Apakah kau mengganggap semua yang terjadi dalam hidupmu hanya sebuah kebetulan semata?_

_Pernahkah kau ber__p__ikir bahwa ada sebuah permainan 'kecil' di__dalam kebetulan itu?_

_Pernahkah kau mencoba untuk mencari ta__h__u permainan itu?_

**xXx**

**.**

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Pernah kau terbangun dalam mimpimu?**

**Dan pernahkah kau bermimpi dalam mimpimu?**

**Biarkan aku menceritakan kisah singkatku****.**

**Dalam mimpiku aku tertidur malam ini****.**

**Dan aku terbangun di****pagi harinya****.**

**Menjalani aktifitas s****e****perti biasa****.**

**Tapi ternyata itu juga sebuah mimpi****.**

**Dan saat aku benar****-****benar terbangun****, s****elalu terlihat sosok bayangan yang sama**** .****...**

**Membuatku bingung membedakan mimpi dan kenyataan.**

**.**

_**Tes**_**….**

_Untuk kesekian kalinya__...__._

_**Tes**_**…****.**

_Kuharap aku bermimpi__...__._

Apa aku bukan anak penurut seandainya aku keluar saat ini?

Aku akui aku bukan anak yang penurut. Karena saat ini aku berada 3 senti dari luar pintu kamarku. Aku melangkah sedikit demi sedikit.

… Langkahku terhenti. Dari arah dapur aku mendengar seseorang merintih. Kalau Kyuubi ada di sini, dia akan berkata, "Itu suara ibu yang kesusahan memotong daging." Tapi, kuyakini itu bukan suara ibu. Itu suara Kyuubi. Kubuka pintu dapur pelan-pelan.

Langkahku terhenti.

Mata biruku memantulkan dua sosok yang kukenal. Sungguh, ia tekapar mengenaskan dan seorang lagi berada di balik pintu sebelah dapur. Merintih menahan sakit.

"KAKAK!"

"Bodoh! Lari! Kau harus lari, Naruto! AKH! BODOH, DI BELAKANGMU!"

Aku ...

**.**

Bunyi langkah kecilku terdengar sampai ke ujung koridor rumah yang sepi ini. Seperti biasa, aku selalu datang ke ruang kerja ayahku. Menurutku, ruang kerja ayah merupakan tempat bermain yang cukup menyenangkan.

Kuketok pintu kayu ruangan kerja ayah, menunggu sampai ia merespon ketukanku. Setelah beberapa menit kutunggu, akhirnya ayah membukakan pintu sambil tersenyum. Ia mengelus-elus rambut pirangku pelan.

"Naruto, kau berulang tahun di bulan kejayaanku!" ujar seorang pria setengah baya yang memiliki perawakan yang sama denganku. Dia Minato Namikaze—Ayahku.

"Oh, ya?" Mata biruku berbinar-binar menatap Ayah. Akhir-akhir ini memang ada sedikit perubahan di keuangan keluarga kami. Sepertinya Ayah berhasil mengerjakan proyek besar, yang membuatnya mendapat jabatan tinggi.

"Apa hadiah ulang tahun yang paling kau inginkan?" tanyanya, masih mengelus rambut pirangku.

"Umurku sudah enam tahun. Aku ingin bersekolah, Ayah."

"Baiklah, besok kau bisa mulai sekolah paling mahal yang kau inginkan," ucap Ayah tersenyum, masih sambil mengelus rambutku.

"Ayah, aku butuh uang." Kyuubi muncul dari balik pintu tiba-tiba.

"Untuk apa lagi? Bukannya kau sudah berjanji, setelah kuberikan kau motor kau akan berhenti meminta uang?" Ayah mengurut-urut keningnya.

"Bukankah kau kaya?" tanya Kyuubi dengan nada menyebalkan.

Tidak ada jawaban dari ayah. Mata birunya yang senada denganku hanya menatap lelah pada Kyuubi.

Hampir sebulan setelah ayah mendapat jabatan barunya. Rumah kami direnovasi dan lengkap sudah predikat 'orang kaya' melekat pada keluargaku.

Tapi ….

Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Barang-barang di rumah sedikit demi sedikit mulai berkurang.

Awalnya hanya sebuah hiasan kamar.

Namun, seminggu, dua minggu, dan sekarang kurasa semakin banyak barang yang hilang. Tapi, Ayah dan Ibu terlihat tidak memikirkannya. Kyuubi pun terlihat biasa saja.

"Apa ada hantu?"

"Kau bisa tidak lebih bodoh dari ini?" Shikamaru melipat tangannya sambil menatapku yang bersembunyi di bawah meja belajarnya.

Apa ... aku sudah cerita ?

Dia Nara Shikamaru, tetanggaku. Umurnya lebih tua dua tahun dariku. Aku kagum padanya, di umur sedini ini, Shikamaru sudah bisa memimpin perusahaan-perusahaan warisan Ayahnya. Kurasa ... IQ-nya mencapai 200—err … 300 mungkin?

"Hantu itu tidak ada. Kalaupun ada, hantu itu hanya membuat repot manusia ..." katanya tenang.

"Hehe ..."

Kau tahu?

Kalau aku perempuan, impianku saat dewasa nanti adalah untuk menikah dengannya.

"Jadi sekarang kau berada di sini karena ... takut pada hantu-hantu yang mencuri barang barang di rumahmu? Hantu di rumahmu itu miskin, ya?" Shikamaru menaikkan sedikit bibirnya, memberi isyarat bahwa ia sedang meremehkanku.

Naruto memajukan bibirnya lima senti. "Bukan begitu! Dan, ah ... Ayah dan ibu lebih sering berteriak untuk berbicara sekarang ..." lanjut Naruto memasang tampang cemberut.

"Kau takut itu?" Shikamaru melirik.

Rambut depan _oran__g__e_-ku berkibas saat aku mengangguk keras.

Pemuda berambut nanas itu menatap Naruto sebentar. "Kau ini ... merepotkan sekali," desahnya.

**.**

Malam ini cacing di perutku memberontak, aku baru sadar ini sudah waktunya jam makan malam. Keluarga ini semakin aneh saja, Ibu pun sudah tidak memasak seperti biasa lagi.

Maksud hati mau membeli makanan di _superma__r__ket_ terdekat, tapi, niat itu musnah seketika sampai aku mendengar teriakan-teriakan seorang perempuan di belokan gang rumahku.

"Bagaimana sekarang? Kau kalah lagi! Kau mempermalukanku!" teriak seorang gadis berambut pirang. Walaupun intensitas cahaya sedikit aku bisa melihat jelas seseorang lagi yang sedang diteriaki perempuan itu. … Kyuubi?

"Tenanglah, aku yang akan membayar taruhannya," jelas Kyuubi mencoba untuk menenangkan perempuan berambut pirang itu.

"Uangmu itu sudah habis! Ayahmu juga tidak mungkin memberimu uang lagi!" Bukannya membaik, teriakannya semakin keras saja.

Merepotkan saja.

Aku berharap, saat dewasa nanti aku tidak mempunyai pacar seorang 'perempuan'.

"Aku bukan orang miskin, aku akan segera membayar hutang-hutangmu!" ujar Kyuubi lagi, kali ini mencoba menenangkan dengan memeluknya.

**.**

"Aku pinjam uang."

Aku mendongak, kulihat mata merah milik kakak menatapku tajam. "Untuk apa?"

"Motorku rusak."

"Kau, 'kan, bisa minta pada ayah?"

"Kau tak tahu? Dia dan Ibu sedang berkelahi, _mood_-nya setelah ini pasti buruk. Aku pinjam uang."

Kugeser kursi meja belajarku agar aku bisa turun melihat Ayah dan Ibu. Sudah beberapa kali aku melihat mereka bertengkar. Mata biruku menatap miris saat Ayah menampar Ibu, lalu, meninggalkannya di ruangan tamu.

"Bagaimana ini ? Aku semakin tua ... Sekarang dia sudah tak memperdulikanku lagi ..." Ibu terus menyentuh wajahnya.

"Menyedihkan sekali," jawab wanita menor di depannya. Wanita itu teman baik ibu.

"Seandainya ada cara awet mudah yang tak repot, huuhh ... " Ibu menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Ada."

"Apa? Berapapun akan kubayar!"

"Ini gratis. Tapi, apa kau tidak akan menyesal?"

Mata ibu memberi sinyal 'penasaran' dari otaknya.

"Kau mau tahu? Kalau kau menyesal jangan salahkan aku."

**.**

"Kau menyakitiku! Lebih dari aku menyakitimu!" Ibu melempar dirinya ke pintu, ia mengusap-usap keningnya sambil menangis.

"Ibu …." Aku yang menatapnya ingin menangis.

"Diam! Jangan panggil begitu! Aku masih terlalu muda untuk dipanggil begitu!" teriaknya marah. "Dimana kakakmu? Dimana kakakmu!" Ibu menggedor-gedor pintu kamar kakak.

"Ibu, kakak tidak akan keluar kalau kau memanggilnya begitu …." Meja kecil di sebelah pintu kamar kakak menjadi tembok antara aku dan ibu.

"Kalau begitu … ambil pisau!"

"I-Ibu …?"

"Turuti aku! Ambil pisau! Aku tidak marah, sayang. Ambillah pisau … agar aku bisa membuka pintu ini."

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Anakmu itu barusan keluar rumah." Ayah muncul dari ruang depan.

Ibu berbalik menatap ayah.

"Tau apa kau ? Kyuubi anakku. Aku yang tau dia berada dimana!"

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku akan cantik." Ibu tersenyum manis.

Rambutku dijambak keras oleh ibu. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain menangis. Aku tau ada yang tidak beres dengan ibu. Aku tahu, Ibu pasti sakit … sakit.

"IBUUU!"

**.**

Mataku terbuka lebar, nafasku terengah-engah.

"Kau mimpi buruk, Naruto?" Seseorang bermata hitam besar menatapku dari atas.

Aku terdiam dan hanya memandangnya.

"Kau tertidur cukup lama." Orang itu membuka selimutku.

Aku bangkit dan mengusap-usap mataku. "Sasuke," bisikku sambil menatapnya.

Orang yang kupanggil Sasuke itu mengelus-elus rambutku. Ia tersenyum.

"Sepertinya kau sakit. Mau makan?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak punya keluarga di sini? Saat kau di Australia kau tidak menghubungi keluargamu? Kau tidak punya tujuan di sini ? Mengapa ke Jepang?" Dia terus bertanya padaku.

Aku bermimpi ...

Oh, aku ingat.

Sudah dua hari aku tinggal bersama Sasuke. Berawal saat aku terus berada di halaman rumahnya. Tak kusangka, rumahku yang dulu telah digantikan oleh rumah Sasuke yang cukup sederhana. Aku sempat melihat Shikamaru. Dia tumbuh dewasa dan tampan. Tapi, kurasa dia tak mengenalku lagi.

Aku tersenyum. "Shika itu ... temanku. Tapi, kurasa dia sudah melupakanku."

"Ini, makan dulu." Sasuke kembali dengan membawakanku semangkuk penuh sup.

_**TOK TOK TOK!**_

"Kau sudah harus mengembalikan uangnya!" Seseorang mengedor-gedor pintu rumah Sasuke.

"Shika …," desahku dari balik pintu.

"Apa? Kau yang akan membayarnya, ya? Temanmu itu meminjam uang di perusahanku. Tapi, sayang sekali ... kalian ini orang orang yang membuatku repot saja."

Aku menghela nafas. Dia memang seperti ini dari dulu. "Kau ingat aku, Shika?"

"Hah?"

Aku menunduk dan menarik nafas panjang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Dia yang menyuruhku kembali. Hampir 11 tahun aku meninggalkan Jepang.

"Sasuke tidak ada."

"Haaah, kalian ini merepotkan saja! Sudah bagus dia kutinggalkan di sini!" Shikamaru menggaruk-garuk rambutnya. "Hey, orang asing! Kau ini siapanya Sasuke?" Mata sinis Shikamaru menatapku tajam.

Aku hanya memandanginya. Menurutmu apa?

**.**

"Ibu, kau sudah cantik. Ayolah …."

"Tunggu sebentar. _Make up_ ku terlalu tebal." Ibu masih terduduk santai di depan meja hiasnya. Oh, kurasa aku anak paling terakhir yang akan mengambil rapor semester hari ini.

"Kenapa kau ini! Tak sanggupkah kau memberikanku nilai 80? Mempermalukanku saja!" Ibu mengomel-ngomel di sepanjang koridor sekolah.

Kau tahu?

Ibu lebih sering marah-marah sekarang.

Justru hal itu yang semakin membuat kerutan di wajah ibu bermunculan keluar.

Terkadang Ibu juga memukul ku atau dirinya sendiri. Tapi, Ayah dan Kyuubi terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

**.**

Aku bangkit mengucap-usap mataku. Sasuke masih tertidur pulas di sampingku.

Aku bermimpi, ya?

Aneh.

Aneh karena mimpiku bisa berlanjut seperti ini.

Jam berapa sekarang? Kulirik jam weker yang berdiri tenang di samping Sasuke. Mataku rabun, jadi kuputuskan untuk meraih jam itu. Mau tak mau aku harus melingkarkan tanganku di atas tubuh Sasuke untuk meraihnya.

"02.45 AM. Oh …." Kuusap-usap terus mataku.

**.**

Setahun terakhir, Ayah mendapatkan banyak masalah di kantornya. Ayah ketahuan bekerja sama dengan rekannya untuk menyembunyikan sejumlah uang. Ayah harus mengeluarkan uang banyak untuk mengeluarkannya dari tahanan.

Perusahaan yang dikelolanya terancam bangkrut.

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Kau harus mempertahankan perusahaanmu! Aku tak mau hidup menderita lagi!" Ibu menjambak-jambak rambutnya. Ibu … sakit. Setahun aku menahan rasa takut hidup bersama Ibu. Ayah hanya terduduk mengkerutkan kening di meja kerjanya.

"Aku pinjam uang …." Kyuubi muncul dari pintu kamarku.

"Kau tahu kita sedang krisis."

"Pakai uang jajanmu." Hari ini rambut Kyuubi bertambah merah, mungkin ia mengecatnya. Atau itu pengaruh hormon keras kepalanya? Oh, kau juga tahu kalau hal itu sama sekali tidak benar.

"Uangku habis."

"Keperluan anak kecil tidak terlalu banyak. Uangmu tak mungkin habis."

"NARUTO!" Ibu teriak dari ruang tengah. Aku tersontak kaget. Aku bangkit dan membuka sedikit pintu kamar. Kyuubi mengikutiku.

**.**

Baju ibu penuh darah. Apa yang terjadi? Ibu berusaha masuk ke dalam kamarku.

"Ibu, apa yang terjadi?" Kutatap ibu khawatir. Tapi, ia sama sekali tak terluka. Lalu, darah di pakaiannya itu milik siapa?

"Tetap di sini!" Ibu menggenggam bahuku erat.

Mata biruku membesar menatapnya.

"Kyuubi! Jaga adikmu baik-baik! Jangan keluar kamar sebelum ibu perintahkan!" Ibu berlari lagi keluar, menutup pintuku keras.

"Ibu ... memotong banyak daging. Kita akan pesta BBQ malam ini! Ini kejutan!" ucap Kyuubi sambil tertawa.

Aku tahu dia pasti berbohong.

10 menit, 15 menit, 20 menit aku dan Kyuubi menunggu di kamar. Suasana sunyi, sedikit pun tak ada suara gaduh dari balik pintu. Tenang … seakan tak terjadi apapun di luar sana. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Kurasa Kyuubi juga begitu. Wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Aku akan keluar." Kyuubi bangkit dari kasur yang dua puluh menit lalu menjadi tempatnya mematung. "Akan kupastikan, apakah daging bakar buatan ibu sudah selesai. Aku mencium bau yang enak." Kakak tersenyum manis padaku. Ia membuka pintu pelan-pelan dan mulai keluar.

_15 menit kemudian_.

"Lama sekali."

Kuingat ingat lagi tingkah laku kakak beberapa menit yang lalu. Aku tahu dia menyayangiku. Ia berkata begitu agar aku tak khawatir. Tapi, dia yang tidak muncul-muncul juga, kini sukses membuatku khawatir berat.

Apa aku bukan anak penurut seandainya aku keluar saat ini?

Aku akui aku bukan anak yang penurut. Karena saat ini aku sudah berada 3 senti dari luar pintu kamarku. Aku melangkah sedikit demi sedikit.

... Langkahku terhenti. Dari arah dapur aku mendengar seseorang merintih. Kalau Kyuubi ada di sini, dia akan berkata, "Itu suara ibu yang kesusahan memotong daging." Tapi kuyakini itu bukan suara ibu. Itu suara … Kyuubi.

Kubuka pintu dapur pelan-pelan.

Kemudian ….

Langkahku terhenti.

Mata biruku memantulkan dua sosok yang kukenal. Sungguh, ia tekapar mengenaskan dan seorang lagi berada di balik pintu sebelah dapur. Merintih menahan sakit.

"KAKAK!"

"Bodoh! Lari! Kau harus lari, Naruto! AKH! BODOH, DI BELAKANGMU!"

Aku ….

Seperti benda keras di lempar kuat ke kepalaku.

Tak ada yang kuingat. Hanya ada seorang berbaju putih penuh darah yang menggenggam leher Kyuubi yang sempat masuk ke ingatanku.

**.**

"Kau ini ... sudah empat hari kau terus berteriak seperti itu! Kau mengganggu siklus tidurku." Sasuke menggeliat di sebelahku.

Empat hari?

Benarkah?

Mungkin sudah empat hari aku bermimpi hal yang sama, setelah sebelumnya mimpi-mimpiku terus bersambung. Apa seseorang membuat film tentang masa laluku dalam dunia mimpiku?

Ya, masa laluku.

"Maafkan aku. Tidurlah kembali."

**.**

"Kroket bayam?" Aku mengkerutkan kening menatap Sasuke.

"Ya, bayam dihancurkan bersama daging lalu digulung dengan keju. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa menggorengnya dengan tepung roti." Sasuke masih sibuk dengan adonan-adonan 'kroket bayam'nya.

"Aku tidak suka bayam".

"Bayam akan membuatmu kuat seperti Popeye."

"HOOOOY!"

Seseorang berambut panjang diikat muncul dari pintu belakang.

"Shika … akan kubayar minggu besok." Sasuke berhenti menggulung-gulung adonannya.

"Tidak apa-apa! Tapi, aku mau makan disini." Shikamaru duduk di meja makan.

"Aku buatkan kroket bayam. Ini masih adonannya, mau kau cicipi?" Sasuke melepas sarung tangan plastik dari tangan kanannya. Mencubit sedikit adonan dan menyuapkannya ke mulut Shika.

"Ini daging? Kau tahu aku tidak suka daging. Daging sapi?"

Huh.

Kenapa pemandangan ini membuatku kesal, ya?

"Akan kubuatkan satu lagi tanpa daging. Kau mau aku campurkan dengan apa?" Sasuke kembali menggulung adonan di sebelahku.

"Kau campurkan saja bayam dengan tepung. Lalu goreng untukku."

Hah? Apa enaknya itu?

Iya, 'kan ? Daging jauh lebih enak.

Shikamaru terus menatapku, menatapku, dan menatapku.

Perlahan aku meliriknya. Tapi, ia langsung menatapku tajam.

"Siapa orang asing ini?" Shika membuka pembicaraan setelah sekian lama terdiam.

"Dia Naruto."

"Kenapa ia tinggal bersamamu?"

"Dia tidak punya tempat tinggal. Dulu tanah ini rumahnya. Bukankah kalian saling kenal?" Pelan pelan Sasuke memasukkan gulungan kroket bayam mentah ke dalam minyak panas.

Huh, Shikamaru tidak mungkin bilang 'iya'.

"Tidak."

Sudah kuduga.

"Mengingat orang lama membuat repot saja."

Termasuk yang ini maksudku.

**.**

"Kenapa tidak ke pemandian saja?" Sasuke membuka pintu kamar mandi, mendapatiku di bawah keran air sedang mencuci rambut.

"Tidak usah. Ini sudah selesai."

"Cuaca dingin. Kau bisa masuk angin." Sasuke meletakkan handuk di atas meja kecil di sebelah pintu.

"Sudah terlanjur. Kapan-kapan kau mau menemaniku?"

Kulihat Sasuke 'sedikit' tersenyum padaku. Huh, ia memang pelit senyum. "Tentu saja. Kita akan pergi bersama Shika."

"Kenapa harus bersamanya?"

"Dia sangat suka pemandian." Lagi-lagi, ... Sasuke tersenyum padaku. Namun, terasa ada angin yang tak wajar berhembus di hatiku.

Dia ini ... bukan perempuan, 'kan?

Lalu, debaran apa ini?

**.**

Malam ini aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku takut … aku takut bermimpi hal yang sama lagi. Aku takut membangunkan Sasuke tengah malam nanti. Aku masih seorang pengecut seperti dulu.

_**Tuk**__**!**_

Kaca jendela kamar Sasuke dilempar benda kecil, mungkin itu kerikil.

Kubiarkan saja.

_**T**__**uk!**_

Tapi, kenapa kerikil bisa terlempar sampai ke sini?

_**T**__**uk!**_

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk memeriksa keadaan di luar.

"Keluar sebentar." Shika muncul dari balik jendela. Mau tak mau aku harus keluar.

Laki laki yang lebih tua dua tahun dariku itu menatapku dari bawah ke atas.

"Lari kemana kau selama ini?"

"Hah, aku?"

"Kau merasa beruntung karena kau belum mati?"

"Apa?" Kurasa itu memang sebuah keberuntungan. Kalau bukan Shika yang menyelamatkanku, aku mungkin sudah mati. Tubuh kecilnya menggendongku saat aku pingsan dalam kejadian perampokan di rumahku dulu. Mungkin Shika memang sosok yang kusukai.

"Kenapa kau katakan aku lari?"

"Kau yang menyuruhku bersekolah di Perth. Saat aku kembali, kau malah berusaha tidak mengenalku. Kau jahat sekali …."

"Kau merindukanku?" Laki laki itu mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, ia tersenyum.

"Shika …," desahku.

**.**

Mataku berputar-putar.

"Ukh ..." Aku masih tergeletak di tempat tidur. Kepalaku pusing sekali.

"Daya tahan tubuhmu lemah." Sasuke menempelkan keningnya ke keningku.

"Akan kubelikan obat. Tunggulah." Sasuke berjalan keluar kamar, berpapasan dengan Shikamaru yang menuju tempatku.

Ia … sangat keren. Memakai celana pendek dan rompi. Memang gayanya itu sangat membosankan menurut orang lain. Haha, mungkin aku sudah gila karena menyukainya.

"Kau sakit?"

Aku mencoba bangkit dan tersenyum.

"Kau memang membuat repot semua orang." Shikamaru menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding kamar.

"Hehe." Aku nyengir kuda.

"Kau jangan senang dulu." Shikamaru membuang muka. "Aku bosan jadi orang kaya."

"Kerjaanmu banyak?" tanyaku, maksud hati mencoba menghibur.

"Kau tahu apa yang kau minum tadi malam? Kau sakit adalah kebahagiaanku."

Hah?

Sungguh, perkataan Shika semuanya ngelantur.

"Kau bahagia melihatku sakit?" tanyaku bingung.

"Jangan rebut Sasuke dariku."

Aku sama sekali tak mengerti. Pembicaraanku dengannya sama sekali tidak saling bersangkutan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

**.**

Aku mencoba mengatur nafasku.

Ukh … seharusnya aku tidak tidur tadi malam. Kini aku lagi-lagi membangunkan Sasuke di tengah malam.

"Aku curiga denganmu. Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu _stress_?" Mata besar Sasuke menatapku.

Oh, Tuhan ….

Terima kasih karena yang tadi itu hanya mimpi. Aku bermimpi buruk lagi, tapi mimpi yang berbeda. Shikamaru mengatakan, "Jangan rebut Sasu dariku". Apa maksudnya?

Itu hanya mimpi.

"Aku minta maaf, lagi."

"Tak apa. Lagi pula aku sudah terbiasa. Tanpa teriakanmu pun aku terbiasa bangun dengan sendirinya." Aku tersenyum menatapnya yang mulai sibuk membungkus kembali tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Ceritakanlah padaku. Mungkin saja bisa mengurangi durasi mimpi burukmu."

Aku tertawa kecil. Sifatnya yang menyindir itu membuatku geli.

"Kuanggap itu sebuah pujian."

**.**

"Aku membuat kue coklat. Kuletakkan di atas meja."

"Aku tidak terlalu suka coklat." Aku duduk di meja depan. Di depanku tersusun rapi kue coklat buatan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang kau suka. Kau tidak pernah cerita padaku." Sasuke mengelap tangannya dan duduk di sebelahku. "Ceritakan sedikit tentang dirimu, mungkin lebih mudah jika kau menceritakan masa masa kau di Perth dulu."

"Hm ... aku harus mulai dari mana?"

**.**

Kulepaskan seragam SMU-ku hari ini. Berlari-lari dari sekolah menuju _apartemen__t_-ku.

"Ibu, Ayah! Aku lulus dengan nilai paling baik!" Aku meloncat masuk dari jendela. Lalu, menatap foto keluargaku.

Hah, suasana kota Perth memang berbeda. Kota ini berada di Pantai Timur Australia. Mungkin aku sudah melupakan bagaimana suasana di Tokyo. Sekitar sepuluh tahun aku meninggalkan Tokyo.

Kuceritakan dulu.

Aku punya teman sekamar. Sama sepertiku, dia berasal dari Jepang. Rambutnya yang merah mengingatkanku pada Kyuubi. Namanya Gaara, orang yang sangat dingin, namun, kalau sudah marah bisa sangat membahayakan. Awalnya dia tinggal di bawah _apartemen__t_-ku, tapi, kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Jadi, tidak ada lagi yang membiayainya. Bahkan harus dia yang membiayai tiga orang adiknya di Jepang dari penghasilan kerja paruh waktunya. Karena hidupku di sini ditanggung oleh Shika, kuminta saja Shika—yang memang ... dia itu kekasihku—untuk menampungnya juga.

_The End_.

Oh, bukan cerita ini maksudku.

Minggu, kemudian bulan berlalu. Aku dan Gaara menempati kampus yang sama. Sekolah hukum. Sungguh, begitu banyak orang jepang di sini.

"Kau sudah beli makan malam?" Gaara menyentuh pundakku dari belakang. Membuat langkahku terhenti dan serasa koridor kampus ini berubah menjadi lorong yang sangat menyeramkan.

"Be-belum. Aku melupakannya." Aku nyengir kuda.

"Lalu, bagaimana kita akan makan malam nanti? Aku tidak mau ke _supermarket_ malam-malam begini. Kau juga pasti begitu, 'kan?" Tangan Gaara belum terlepas dari pundakku, akupun masih membelakanginya. Sangat tak bisa berkutik.

"Baiklah, tapi …."

"Apa?"

"Bisa lepaskan tanganmu? Orang-orang memperhatikan kita dengan tatapan aneh," ujarku sambil memandangnya.

Dia menghela nafas. "Baiklah."

Apa aku berhalusinasi? Dia seperti 'agak' kecewa.

**.**

"Apa ini? HOEK!" Aku mencoba menelan makanan berwarna hitam di mulutku.

"Gorengan belut. Sisa kemaren malam. Aku memasaknya kembali."

"Tidak enaaak …."

"Makan saja!" Gaara tetap tenang menyuap makanan yang menurutku sudah 'tidak' pantas dimakan lagi ke mulutnya.

**.**

"Sekarang yang namanya Gaara itu dimana?" ujar Sasuke sambil membuat kopi.

"Tunggu dulu, aku belum selesai."

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja Shikamaru sudah terduduk manis di sebelah Sasuke sambil mengambil kue coklat.

**.**

"Gaara! Ada apa? Kenapa kau memanggilku?" Aku berlari dari tangga menuju tempat Gaara berdiri. Di sebuah _apartemen__t_ lantai 1 yang ramai dikerumuni orang dan … polisi?

"Kau ini! Kerjanya tidur saja!" ujarnya marah.

"Ada apa? Kenapa banyak orang begini?"

"Dia … seorang gadis Jepang meninggal pagi ini. Dimutilasi. Tubuhnya dipotong menjadi enam bagian. Setiap potongan diletakkan di bawah kasur, bak mandi, meja dapur, dalam lemari, ada yang dikubur dan ada yang dibungkus plastik. Lalu, disembunyikan dalam tempat sampah. Sayang sekali , padahal baru kemarin dia pindah."

Mataku kontan membesar.

"Be-begitu, ya …?"

Sejak kejadian itu. Berlarut-larut terjadi pembunuhan dimutilasi di daerah _apartement_-ku. Yang kutahu, para korban korban itu berkewarganegaraan Jepang.

**.**

"Kau sudah selesai?" Sesosok perempuan Asia muncul dari belakangku.

"Eh, iya. Aku baru selesai." Aku menyeka sisa-sisa air mineral yang masih membasahi bibirku. Gadis berambut merah muda ini tersenyum padaku.

"Bisa kita mulai sekarang?" ujar gadis itu, masih tersenyum padaku.

"Di sini? Lebih baik di taman kampus saja." Aku membalas senyumannya sambil mengambil buku-bukuku yang terbaring berantakan di atas meja.

Aku dan gadis itu berjalan meninggalkan kantin. Sakura … rambut merah mudanya semakin meyakinkan bahwa namanya memang Sakura. Teman satu diskusiku untuk simulasi pengadilan hukum bulan depan. Ya, dia ini berasal dari Jepang. Baru-baru ini aku memang dekat dengannya.

Kau tidak bertanya tentang Gaara?

Oh, baiklah. Si kulkas itu tentu sibuk dengan rekan diskusinya sendiri.

Aku dan Sakura memilih duduk di bawah pohon rindang paling ujung taman. Di bawah setiap pohon ada meja dan kursi kecil.

"Jadi, kau dapat beasiswa?" tanyaku terpana.

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Ya." Rambut merah mudanya berkibas tertiup angin sore ini.

Aku tersenyum lebar. "Kalau aku, pacarku yang membiayaiku."

"Pacarmu pasti sangat cantik." Dia tersenyum kembali.

Ukh, aku harus jawab apa, ya?

"Hehehe …." Kuputuskan untuk tertawa kecil saja.

**.**

"Hey! Kau tidak bilang kalau kau punya pacar!" ujar Sasuke sambil menyeruput kopinya. Tapi, ia masih sanggup untuk memotong ceritaku.

"Wah, aku belum bilang, ya?" Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Akan kuceritakan suatu saat nanti." Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mengambil bola-bola coklat yang dibuatnya.

**.**

"Ayah Sakura meninggal?" Mataku sama sekali tak berkedip.

"Kau belum tahu? Akhirnya dia kembali ke Hokkaido. Kita harus mencari orang untuk menggantikannya dalam simulasi minggu depan." Laki laki berambut panjang duduk di sebelahku.

"Waktunya tinggal seminggu! Apa Sakura ada menitipkan sesuatu padamu? Misalnya … ringkasan yang menjadi tugasnya untuk simulasi?"

"Ada." Laki laki itu mulai meraba-raba sekelilingnya. "Kau bisa ambil sendiri di tasku."

Laki-laki berambut panjang ini buta. Dia teman satu diskusiku juga. Tapi, aku tak begitu akrab dengannya. Sifatnya terlalu merasa hebat.

"Neji." panggilku.

"Ya?"

"Kita akan ikut simulasi tanpa Sakura, cukup sulit untuk mencari pengganti."

"Terserah kau saja."

Baru bulan lalu aku menjadi akrab dengan Neji. Pemuda ini 'masih' asal Jepang. Berambut panjang, dan … dia buta. Namun, ia lebih pintar dariku.

**.**

Kau tahu? Simulasi pengadilanku gagal. Gagal total. Bukan karena Sakura belum kembali. Tapi, terulang lagi … Neji tiba-tiba kembali ke Jepang tepat sehari sebelum simulasi. Ayahnya meninggal akibat kesalahan operasi cangkok hati. Neji sama sekali tidak meninggalkan apapun, ringkasan atau apapun hal yang dibutuhkan untuk simulasi. Kalau dia kembali lagi, akan kumarahi dia.

"Jangan cemberut seperti itu. Makanlah. Aku mau mencuci piring." Gaara menatapku kesal. Aku tahu, dia pasti mengira aku tidak menghargai masakannya karena aku yang terus memain-mainkan makanan di piringku.

"Simulasiku gagal total. Simulasimu yang terbaik. Aku kesal!"

"Jadi kau inginkan simulasiku juga gagal?" Gaara terus menatapku. Kenapa aku merinding?

**.**

Sebulan berlalu. Dua teman akrabku dari Jepang berturut-turut mendapat berita yang menyedihkan. Ayah mereka tewas kecelakaan. Dan sekarang ….

"Kumohon! Pinjamkan aku uang …." Laki laki seumuranku membungkukkan badannya di hadapanku.

"I-iya, tapi—"

"Ayahku, Naruto! Ayahku! Baru kemarin dia mencium keningku, tapi sekarang dia sudah tewas! Tewas!" Dia meronta-ronta, menggoncang-goncang bahuku.

"Tenanglah, akan kupinjamkan." Aku berusaha menenangkannya.

Beberapa menit berlalu. _Apartement_-ku kembali tenang.

"Naruto."

"Ya?" Aku menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Gaara.

"Yang barusan itu siapa?"

"Kiba. Dia pinjam uang untuk kembali ke Jepang. Ayahnya meninggal karena kecelakaan."

"Kau tidak merasa ini aneh?" Gaara bersembunyi di balik tembok, cuma kepalanya saja yang ditolehkan untuk melihatku. Sikapnya itu membuatku ingin tertawa.

"Aneh apanya?"

"Semua yang akrab denganmu—semua orang Jepang yang akrab denganmu tepatnya, pasti ayah mereka meninggal."

Mataku terbelalak kaget. Ini … ini seperti Gaara yang sedang menuduhku melakukan pembunuhan kepada ayah-ayah mereka.

"Yang aku anehkan, kenapa hanya orang Jepang? Penduduk asli di sini seperti John, Tad yang akrab denganmu ayahnya tidak meninggal."

"Kau ini, itu hanya kebetulan! Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya terlalu keras seperti itu." Aku nyengir dan mengajaknya masuk.

**.**

Apakah kau masih menganggap ini sebuah kebetulan?

Aku masih.

Sakura, Neji, Kiba dan dua orang teman akrabku, bulan lalu ayah mereka meninggal. Pembunuhan berantai terjadi di sekolahku. Cuma aku dan Gaara yang mungkin orang Jepang yang masih tersisa di kampus ini. Karena semua orang berkebangsaan Jepang di kampusku, termasuk Sakura, Neji, Kiba, dan lainnya menjadi korban pembunuhan berantai dengan mutilasi. Mengapa hanya orang Jepang? Aku yakin ada rencana lain di balik ini semua. Tapi, polisi mengatakan ini bukan pembunuhan dari satu orang atau pembunuhan berantai. Orang-orang Jepang di kampusku mati termutilasi hanya sebuah kebetulan. Tidak lebih.

Siapa yang sangka? Pembunuhan berantai dan semuanya dimutilasi. Sudah jelas bahwa di balik itu ada sebuah perencanaan. Tapi, tetap dibilang 'kebetulan'. Hal ini membuatku terus berpikir hingga akhirnya aku dituduh sebagai pembunuh.

Gaara.

Temanku … subuh ini mati di sebelahku. Tepat di sebelahku.

Semua bukti mengarah kepadaku. Tiga orang adik Gaara menuntutku. Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku tidak mungkin menceritakan hal ini pada Shikamaru.

Sebulan aku hidup di dalam sel. Hingga akhirnya seseorang dari Jepang mengirimku sebuah surat yang berisikan, 'Kenapa kau selalu merepotkanku, sih ? Aku yang akan mengeluarkanmu dari penjara. Tunggulah. Akan kukirimkan uang untuk membebaskanmu. Aku tahu bukan kau pembunuhnya, bukan kau pelakunya. Setelah kau bebas, kembalilah ke Jepang. Hilangkan semua informasi tentang dirimu di Perth.'

**.**

"Lagi-lagi, dia ... pacarku menyelamatkanku."

Sasu mengangguk-angguk, entah dia memperhatikanku entah tidak. Yang jelas aku sudah cerita.

"Aku mau ke toilet." Aku bangkit dan meninggalkan ruang depan.

Hening sebentar.

"Kau dengar itu?"

"Lakukan saja perintahku. Aku geli mendengar ceritanya tadi. Ternyata semua berjalan sesuai rencana."

**.**

Dua tahun sudah aku tinggal bersama Sasuke. Menjalani hari hari bersamanya, dan bersama Shikamaru yang masih melupakanku. Awalnya aku harus meminta maaf pada Shikamaru. Aku mulai melakukan hal-hal yang tidak wajar bersama Sasuke. Aku terlalu terbawa perasaan.

Apa kau mengerti maksudku?

"Naruto! Jangan habiskan airnya!" Sasuke membuka paksa pintu kamar mandi.

Mataku terbelalak. Kali ini kukatakan aku cukup 'beruntung' karena aku telah memakai pakaian.

"Sudah kubilang, kalau ingin keramas kau harus ke pemandian!"

"Ma-maafkan aku." Tanganku yang sedari tadi mengusap-usap rambutku dengan handuk terhenti.

**.**

"Hosh … hosh …."

Aku mendengar endusan nafas yang cukup keras malam ini. Membuatku terbangun dari tidurku.

Suara itu berasal dari kamar -lahan aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Air bak mengalir sampai ke depan pintu. Mataku mengerjap-ngerjap. Aku melihat ... melihat ….

"Shika?" Aku berlari kemudian menarik bahu Shikamaru.

"Kau ..." Shika menatapku, nafasnya masih terengah-engah.

"Sasuke!" Aku menarik Sasuke dari dalam bak. Tuhan ... Semoga dia masih hidup!

"Kau apakan dia?" pekikku sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Sasuke.

"Dia tidak menjalani perintahku. Dia berkhianat." Shikamaru menatapku memelas.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Percuma. Dia sudah mati, Naruto." Shikamaru tertunduk.

"Aku bilang, apa maksudmu?" teriakku marah.

"Kematiannya tidak ada dalam alur permainanku!" Shika bangkit dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

Aku meninggalkan Sasuke dalam keadaan kaku, sungguh, … aku sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Tuhan, aku harap aku terbangun. Aku yakin bahwa ini hanya mimpi.

Bukan … ini bukan mimpi. Karena Shika menarik pelatuk dan melukai lengan kiriku.

"Apa maksudmu?" Aku merintih menahan sakit. Shikamaru masih menyodorkan pistol kecil ke arahku.

"Kau ini … merepotkan. Bisakah kau tidak lebih bodoh dari ini? Seharusnya ... kau mati di tangan SASUKE."

Mataku terbelalak menatapnya.

"Sebenarnya aku tak ingin tanganku dikotori oleh darahmu. Sasuke itu terlalu bodoh, dia lebih memilih mati daripada membunuhmu." Sungguh! Aku sama sekali tak mengerti perkataannya. Apa kau mengerti?

"Kau merasa cukup beruntung karena hanya kau yang selamat dari pembunuhan keluargamu? Dari pembunuhan di kampusmu?"

Mataku seketika terbelalak. Aku teringat perkataan Gaara, _"Apa kau yakin ini semua hanya sebuah kebetulan?"_ Otakku berputar untuk mengingat-ingat semua kejadian. Saat keluargaku dibunuh, Shikamaru menyelamatkanku. Saat seluruh orang Jepang menjadi korban mutilasi di Perth, Shikamaru menyelamatkanku.

Oh, aku tidak dapat mengerti apapun.

"Hah, permainan ini membosankan," lanjut Shikamaru.

Permainan? Tuhan! Aku mengerti … aku … aku …!

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" pekikku. Aku hampir tidak dapat menahan emosiku.

"Sudah kubilang, aku bosan." Dengan entengnya Shika menjawab. "Terlalu bosan dengan dunia ini. Karena itu aku membuat 'permainan' dengan kekuasaanku."

"TAPI, KENAPA HARUS HIDUPKU?"

Aku masih terus mengingat-ingat ….

Aku si miskin yang tiba-tiba menjadi kaya.

Apa itu hanya kebetulan semata?

Kyuubi anak baik hati berubah menjadi pembangkang.

Apa itu masih kebetulan?

Hanya aku yang selamat dalam pembunuhan satu keluarga.

Hanya aku yang selamat dalam pembunuhan di kampus.

Dan semua bukti kematian Gaara mengarah padaku.

Apa itu masih tetap kebetulan?

Saat kembali ke Jepang ada Sasuke yang baik hati menampungku .

Apa itu kau anggap kebetulan yang beruntung?

Semuanya diatur … seperti film _F__inal __De__stination_ yang kematiannya diatur oleh Dewa Kematian.

Tapi, dalam ceritaku, Shikamaru lah sang Dewa Kematian.

Kau mengerti?

"Sudah mengerti? Aku yang membayar orang untuk memberi ayahmu jabatan, lalu, menjatuhkan ayahmu. Aku yang membayar teman-teman ibumu, membunuh keluargamu, membunuh ayah teman-temanmu, membunuh teman-temanmu, membayar Sasuke untuk menampungmu, dan membunuh Gaara."

Suasana terdiam sesaat. Tak kusadari ada aliran air kecil keluar dari kedua mata biruku.

"Tapi, Gaara … bukan kemauanku membunuhnya. Tapi, dia sendiri ... dia yang sepakat mati olehku asal ketiga adiknya mau aku adopsi."

Aku terbelalak. "Jangan! Jangan ketiga adiknya! Aku tahu kau akan membuat hidupnya sama seperti hidupku!" Aku ingin meronta, tapi entah kenapa badanku kaku tak bergerak.

"Wah, kau sudah tau, ya?" Shikamaru tersenyum lebar.

"Shika, kau … gila …." Aku menatapnya sendu.

"Dan aku cinta kau." Shikamaru tertawa.

_**DOR!**_

Aku tak merasakan apapun.

Kepalaku pusing.

**.**

Mataku terbuka perlahan.

"Naruto! Naruto! Kau baik-baik saja?" Ayah mengoncang-goncangkan badanku.

"… Ayah? Ini dimana?"

"Di rumah, sayang. Bangunlah ... Ayah dapat jabatan baru!" Senyum lebar ayah melukiskan perasaan hati ayah yang bahagia.

Mataku langsung membesar.

"Jangan diterima, Ayah! Jangan ! Jangan!" Aku meronta-ronta.

"Naruto? Kau kenapa?" Ayah panik menatapku.

"POKOKNYA JANGAN!"

**.**

Mataku terbuka perlahan. Nafasku berhembus.

Tuhan ….

Hanya mimpi ... Syukurlah.

Tubuh kecilku menggeliat keluar dari selimut. Kaki mungilku perlahan turun dari kasur.

"Naruto! Kau sudah bangun? Ayo makan!" Laki-laki berumur tujuh tahun berlari ke arahku.

"Shika!" Aku langsung kaget menatapnya.

"Maafkan aku. Keluargamu ... tewas saat terjadi perampokan di rumahmu. Tapi, tenang saja. Aku akan merawatmu." Shikamaru tersenyum manis.

….

"TIDAK! Shika! Bunuh aku sekarang! Bunuh! Jangan bunuh aku saat aku besar nanti! Bunuh aku!" Aku menarik-narik kerah baju Shika.

Aku melihat Shikamaru tersenyum penuh arti padaku.

Tuhan ...

Apa ini kenyataan ?

Tuhan ….

Aku takkan bisa selamat dari permainan Shikamaru.

Aku mohon ini masih mimpi!

_**DOOR!**_

_**.**_

_**Tes**__**…**__**.**_

.

.

_**The game is over**_

.

… _Good night and have a nice dream__ …._

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Fanfic pertama Kei. Ceritanya membingungkan, ya? Dimohon kritik dan sarannya. :)**

.

_Review__, please?_


End file.
